


Marinette Goes to a new school

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Marinette Goes to a New School [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/F, F/M, Humor, marinette changes schools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinette is going to a new school where she makes new friends and enemies.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette gazed at the large building once she and her parents had got out of the car, the white and grey structure was clearly modern, especially with the amount of windows – though it already had a homely feel to it.

"Welcome to San Maribriela School"

But a creepy teenage girl appeared behind Marinette.

"Hello"

Marinette screams

"Sorry I can't help it"

She has long black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress that covers her feet.

"W-who are you"

"I'm Maria Magdalena but some people call me Maridalena."

"Nice to meet you Maridalena I'm Marinette Dupain Cheng"

“Oh, you’re the new student who just transferred, I was hoping I’d scare you.”

A voice called "Hola!"

Marinette thought "Oh no"

"Marinette This is my roommate Sol"

A girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a school uniform.

"Dios Mio you're Marinette Dupain Cheng"

Marinette blushed

A voice called "Get that black cat off of me!?"

Marinette said "Who's that"

Maridalena said "That's Gabriel Martinez he cames from a superstitious family"

Marinette and Sol said "Aww"

But Marinette and Sol heard a beautiful singing voice and it was a teenage girl.

She had brown hair, blue eyes and tawny skin. She wears a pink flower headband and a white dress.

Marinette said "Excuse me who are you"

Ofelia said "I-I'm Ofelia but some people call me. Ofie."

Sol said "Wait Ophelia from Hamlet"

Marinette and Ofelia covered their ears as Sol screams.

Sol said "I read all the William Shakespeare Books like Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet and Mac-"

But Maridalena covers Sol's mouth.

"Don't say that"

Marinette, Sol, Maridalena and Ofelia saws a mean girl walking with her boyfriend Felix Agreste.

A girl with light blonde hair, icy blue eyes and fair skin. She wears a school uniform and pink flat shoes.

Everyone runs away screaming.

Marinette said "Who is that?" 

Sol said "The most popular girl in San Maribriela College Jessica Jacquard."

Marinette said "Yes she reminds me of Chloe Bourgeois"

Ofelia humming a nameless tune.

Marinette said "Ofelia what are you doing?!"

Ofelia said "Sorry Maria Antoinette singing calms me down"

The school ring bells

Marinette went to fashion class where she gets an A+.

Sol went to History class where she gets an A+

Maridalena went to Art class where she gets an A+

Ofelia went to music class where she gets an A+

Gabriel went to math class where he gets an A+

Felix went to Spanish class where he gets an B+

Jessica went to science class where she gets an C+

School bell rings

They went to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile

Rose said "Without Marinette the school is falling apart"

Juleka said "Thanks to Lila we reject Marinette"

Adrien said "I think we could apologize to Marinette"

The classmates cheered

Lila growled


End file.
